Autour d'une bûche de Noël
by Emma-Austen
Summary: Lors du repas de Noël, Ginny fait une confidence à sa meilleure amie qui changera sa vie à tout jamais. Hermione/Ginny, OS !


Un petit OS sans prise de tête en cette période de Noël.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K !

* * *

><p>Ginny ne savait pas trop comment s'habiller, en cette journée particulière elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester avec un simple pantalon et une chemise non, il fallait qu'elle sorte le grand jeu alors qu'elle avait envie de tout, sauf de se retrouver avec eux, avec sa meilleure amie, enfin du moins quand elle l'a considérait encore comme telle.<p>

D'une humeur maussade, Ginny commençait à parcourir d'un rapide regard ses vêtements accrochés à ses cintres, elle effleurait du bout des doigts chaque tissus quand elle s'arrêta sur une robe noir, le dernier cadeau venant d'Hermione. Elle la décrocha d'un geste vif de la main puis se prépara en silence, se prépara psychologiquement à voir Hermione avec Ron.

Une fois prête, elle entendit quelqu'un frappé à sa porte. Ils étaient en avance mais cela ne l'étonnait plus.

Ginny et Harry n'étaient plus ensemble depuis une semaine, elle ne supportait plus de se comporter de cette façon avec lui alors qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, néanmoins leurs amis n'étaient pas encore au courant. Ginny tout comme Harry avaient d'un accord commun décidé d'attendre que les fêtes soient terminé pour annoncer la nouvelle.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas provenant du salon puis _sa_ voix et son coeur cessa de battre un instant, elle saisit sa petite veste et sortit de sa chambre à reculons pour les accueillir, quand son regard avait rencontré celui d'Hermione, le temps s'était arrêté, la neige avait cessé de tomber sur les trottoirs, les recouvrant d'un épais manteau blanc et surtout sa poitrine avait cesser de bouger. Elle était resplendissante, sa robe blanche lui allait à merveille et son rouge à lèvre rouge mettait en valeur son visage, on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait d'Hermione concernant ses habitudes vestimentaires du temps de Poudlard, ce temps était révolu. Elle était parfaite.

OoO

Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer aux blagues de son frère, Harry la regarda à plusieurs reprises tout en fronçant les sourcils, venait-il de comprendre que Ginny en pinçait pour sa meilleure amie ? Pinçait était un euphémisme, elle en était folle amoureuse oui.

Au moment de passer au dessert, Ginny s'était levée pour débarrasser les assiettes et Hermione l'avait accompagné dans la cuisine, laissant les garçons dans le salon pour discuter sans-doute de Quidditch.

« Tu es ravissante ce soir. »

Ginny était ravie qu'Hermione se trouvait dos à elle car elle n'avait pas pu voir le sourire de joie apparaitre sur sa frimousse.

« Merci toi aussi tu es… belle. »

Ginny s'était retournée et avait juré qu'Hermione avait froncée les sourcils quelques secondes plutôt. La chevelure de feu déposa les assiettes dans l'évier pendant ce temps là, Hermione avait sorti la bûche de Noël du frigo. Elle l'avait déposé sur la table et s'était empoignée d'un couteau pour la découper.

Ginny ne saisissait pas pourquoi elle voulait le faire ici alors que d'ordinaire, Harry découpait le gâteau avec tout le monde autour. Cependant elle la laissait faire, elle pouvait profiter de sa présence le temps d'un instant pour elle toute seule. Ginny s'appuya contre le réfrigérateur, les bras croisés et regardait Hermione, sans dire un mot.

« Ron m'a proposé d'habiter avec lui, je pense dire oui enfin, c'est la suite logique non ? »

Ginny se demandait pourquoi elle lui posait ce genre de question, maintenant, le genre d'interrogation qui faisait saigner le coeur de la dernière de la famille Weasley.

« Je suppose. »

Ginny remarqua que la part de la bûche avait été coupé d'un geste précipité. »

« Et toi avec Harry, ça c'est arrangé ? »

« À vrai dire, Ginny devait attendre ce n'était assurément pas le moment de déballer ceci maintenant, malgré ça, la joueuse de Quiddich vida son sac, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. »

L'ancienne Gryffondor avait relevé la tête rapidement en fronçant les sourcils, son regard était indéchiffrable, pourtant Ginny la connaissait, par coeur, mais là, à cet instant donné, elle ne saurait dire à quoi pensait son amie. Ginny ajouta sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répliquer.

« Je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Cette fois ci la part de la bûche ne ressemblait absolument pas à une part, mais plutôt à de la charpie, Hermione demanda d'un ton qui se voulait sec.

« Ah bon, et c'est qui ? »

Elle maintenait le regard avec Ginny, ce n'était sans-doute pas la meilleure chose à faire, surtout quand Hermione serrait le couteau avec autant de prise mais Ginny se rapprocha de la table pour arriver juste en face de la fille qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

« Une personne que je connais depuis des années, c'est arrivé sans que je ne le recherche, c'est ma confidente, elle sait tout de ma vie, ce que j'aime et ce qui m'énerve, surtout ce dernier point. Cette personne est douée, dans tout, enfin pas tout mais dans tellement de domaine que la surpasser est quasiment impossible, mais cet amour ne sera jamais réciproque, même si par le caleçon de Merlin, toujours cette personne avait des sentiments pour moi, elle est déjà prise, qui plus est avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément. »

Hermione regardait sa meilleure amie droit dans les yeux, elle avait essayé de toute ses forces de maîtriser ses réactions mais elle avait lamentablement échoué. Son coeur avait accéléré ses battements aux dires de Ginny, sa tête lui faisait mal et, Merlin, son couteau lui échappait de sa main tellement elle était devenue moite. Hermione savait que Ginny parlait d'elle, qui d'autre ? Elle avait remarqué son comportement distant depuis quelque temps, et était presque attristée que sa meilleure amie n'eu toujours pas compris ce qui était devant ses yeux depuis des années.

Hermione avait lâché son ustensile, avait fait le tour de la table puis après s'être emparée de la main qui lui faisait de l'oeil depuis des heures, prononça ces quelques mots qui avaient remplis de joie, le coeur de Ginny.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ginny ferma les yeux un instant, elle avait cessé de respirer, de bouger, de vivre. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer en retour. Quand elle les ouvrirent de nouveaux, elle trouva un sourire extatique collé aux lèvres de son amie, lèvre qui lui donnait des pulsions irrationnels. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ceci, embrasser Hermione alors que la personne avec qui elle avait partagé de nombreuses années et son frère se trouvaient à quelques pas d'elles. Pourtant, elle s'approcha lentement de son visage, guettant au fur et à mesure la réaction de sa meilleure amie, elle ferma les yeux dans l'attente du baiser mais soudains la porte de la cuisine fit volte face, coupant court à toute tentative de baiser.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes les filles ! Vous savez depuis combien de temps j'attends cette bûche ?

— Seulement depuis quelques minutes Ron tu peux bien attendre secondes de plus, on arrive. »

Ginny était toujours pétrifié, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé un muscle, décidément se comporter de cette manière commençait fortement à l'agacer. Alors que Ron repartit dans le salon avec les assiettes à dessert, Hermione reporta son attention envers celle qu'elle aimait et s'exprima d'une voix la plus rassurante possible.

« Je.. je dois lui dire, il faut qu'il sache ce que je ressens pour toi avant qu'on aille plus loin, qu'on commence quoi que ce soit, es-tu capable d'attendre un peu ? »

Ginny Weasley répondit du tac au tac.

« J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, je ferai tout pour toi. »

* * *

><p>Joyeux Noël ! Et je m'excuse pour les fautes qui m'ont échappées !<p> 


End file.
